mugen_soulsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sandy Sunshine
"I will follow you for the rest of my life, ma'am." is the "demon lord" of Sun world. Biography Sandy is a cheerful princess from Sun World. The demon lord of Sun World took over her body and when Chou-Chou peoned her she still had him inside her. She really likes the Sadist form of Chou-Chou. In the sequel, she doesn't like Tiny Chou-Chou Sadist nor does she like Syrma Sadist as it just does not feel the same. Instead, she falls head over heels for Supra. Appearance Sandy is a girl of average height with blonde hair reaching down to her hips with princess cut bangs, blue eyes and a fair bust. Her normal attire consists of a green hat with a white trim and a blue jewel, a teal collar, a white, green and teal dress with gold hearts, white stockings, green shoes and green and white sleeves not attaching to the dress tied to the arms by a gold band. In two instances, she is seen wearing a white and green bikini. Personality Like most princesses, she is generally an elegant and devoted character. However, a trait that sets her apart from her aristocracy is none other than a masochistic side. When she comes across someone with a sadistic characteristic, she would instantly be smittened. She would always call C.C. Sadist "Onee-sama" (Madam in English) and would do anything but disobeying her "mistress". However it seems that she doesn't like every sadistic people. This is evident when Sandy refused to be paraded in an skimpy bikini by Soul, and lost interest in the mini C.C. Sadist. So it is possible that she only have a certain taste for sadists, like Supra, whom she gave 96 out of 100 points for having all the qualifications except for long hair. Mugen Souls Sandy is first seen with Soul, wearing a Bikini while embarrassed and constantly asking Soul to let her change. She is later kidnapped by the demon lord of Sun World from the castle. When the group sneaks into her room, they find a diary that shows both her dissatisfaction with Soul's personality and habits, as well as her apparent masochistic personality and her preference on a sadistic woman who is 20 something, has long dark hair and a pair of double D breasts. She is seen once again along with the demon lord, who absorbs her in order to increase his abilities. After defeating the demon lord, Sandy is still trapped inside. However, Chou-Chou uses her Sadist form to appeal to Sandy's apparent tastes, and the roles are quickly reversed, where Sandy has absorbed the demon lord, thus effectively taking the title of "demon lord" for herself. Mugen Souls Z Sandy is left on Jade World, where she is assigned to take over the world for Chou-Chou. She meets Ace shortly after, who manages to convince her that Syrma was at fault for absorbing Chou-Chou's powers. After reuniting with the group, Sandy dispairs at seeing Chou-Chou's new form, and attempts to "save" her by attacking Syrma (unintentionally dragging in the others as a result). After repelling the monsters she summoned, Sandy manages to calm down and explained how Ace was the one who told her about Syrma, as well as how she managed to effectively take over the world using a ring that apparently controlled the monsters in that world. However, the monsters suddenly begin to attack the group independently from her control... She then leaves the group under the pretense that she was jealous of seeing Soul with another woman. When they confront her she yelled at Soul for being with Supra, but not for being jealous of Supra, but being jealous of Soul since she liked sadistic beautiful women and one was hanging around him. Ryuto also points out that Sandy likes beautiful sadistic women, like Supra. She gives Supra an A (96 points out of 100) because of her beautiful body and sadistic look but loses points because her hair was short. She then decided to fight Soul and the entire party to claim Supra for herself. She lost, even with the power of both the ring and the power of the Demon Lord of Sun World. The party decides to put her in the coffin but she didn't want anyone to think she liked it. In the aftermath, in the bath, Sandy decided to wash Supra's back. Battle She uses healing and buff spells. Her weapons of choice are Staff, Fists, and scythe. She can utilize Masochist affinity spells like Ogre Blizzard and Ogre Water Smash. Her Unique special skill is Sunlight Inferno. With this skill, Sandy will use the power of the Demon Lord of Sun World to make a large circle glyph on the ground. When the Glyph is complete, any enemies in range will suffer massive damage. Then, energy will erupt from the glyph and the enemies will be launched into space. They will collide with the other six worlds and then collide with the sun, which will blow up. One notable thing about this attack is Sandy will be surprised indicating she did not expect the attack would destroy the sun, nor did she have any intention to destroy it. Item Drop Sandy is fought as a boss in Mugen Souls Z in the Elnath Ruins on Jade World. Upon Item Killing her, Syrma gets the following items: *Frilly Bikini *Magician's Staff *Cat Ears Headdress Quotes Story * "I'm usually more interested in receiving rather than dishing it out, but I have to punish Sir Skyheart for this!" - ''Sandy about to fight the party. Battle Begins * ''"I'll do my best as well!" * "I'm a princess, but I'm on the front line!" Encounter Attack * "Did they not notice us?" * "They don't notice us. Now I can..." Ambushed * "Madam, we're under attack!" * "Yaaah! What should we do!?" Turn * "I'll try not to be a burden." * "We just...hit the enemy, right?" EX Skill * "I'll unleash the Demon Lord's power. Like this, Yahhhhhh!" - ''Sandy performing Sunlight Inferno. * ''"Huh? OH! I didn't mean to go that far." - ''Sunlight Inferno aftermath. Enemy KO * ''"I-I did it!" * "This is the end!" Victory * "Hmmm...that was a little pitiful." * "The only one allowed to scold me is Madam!" *''"Madam, did you see me?"'' Level-Up * "I wonder...if Madam will praise me?" * "My level increases." * "I may have become stronger than Sir Skyheart." * "With this, I can withstand more harsh punishments!" Retreat * "Uuh, right, we're running away!" * "Please wait! I'm not a fast runner!" Switch-Out * "That's a big help!" * "Excuse me, I leave the rest to you." Switch-In * "Actually, I kind of want to go all-out." * "I-I have to fight?" KO'ed * "It's not possible...for a princess to fight." Trivia * In one of the events, Sandy revealed that she inherited her masochistic trait from her father. Her mother is a sadist who would almost always punish her father and give him pain. **In addition to this, she also tells the party that her mother is still alive and she left because she was bored of her husband. * She good at baking apparently * Sandy also has two different Japanese and English voice actresses. Gallery Mugen Souls Sandy Sunshine rip by DesuPri.png|Mugen Souls model ripped by DesuPri|link=http://desupri.deviantart.com/art/Mugen-Souls-Sandy-Sunshine-505777951 Sandy cutin.png|Sandy Linked Skill cutin Sandy in a Bikini 1.png|Sandy in a bikini from the first Mugen Souls. Sandy and Dolls.jpg|Special image from the bonus DVD from the first Mugen Souls. Sandy Doppelganger.png|Original game's post game cutscene. Category:Demon Lords Category:Female characters Category:Peon Category:Playable characters Category:Sun World citizen Category:Mugen Souls characters Category:Mugen Souls Z characters Category:Masochist